Are you kidding me!
by Ednylove
Summary: AU, Yoai, Envyxedward. Edward is having problems with life and meets envy through his friend Martel. What happens when they get paired up in every class(they hate each other at first). Edward spaces out and doesn't know what he does during that time. Envy is twisted and loves messing up people especially when he thinks there pure. Sex, Love, and Drama. also some messed up thoughts.
1. New beginnings

**That was embarrassing cuz I had posted this story a while back and thanks to "Perceptible Despondency" I realized my story was fucked up. What I mean is that there was all these programs of font size and spacings I hadn't realized were there so I'm sorry for those who had to read that here's a much better updated one. I've also changed some minor grammar errors but I don't think I got all of them. **

**Okay so I'm doing another story. Someone by my side will be my first priority. If you like it please tell me. Updating is now a problem because I have no internet at home anymore . And I have college starting on the 9th so it will be longer. So enjoy the story.**

* * *

><p>"Ugh today is turning out to be horrible. I walk towards my second period class which so happens to be P.E. One of my favorite classes since that pretty much all I'm good at, sports that is. I've been in everything from golf to football. The only sport I can't do is swimming. Since my left leg and right arm are fake they get rusted pretty easily. So anyways Al is so annoying sometimes, yes he's my brother but he worried to much to a point where I think is unhealthy. Here I am trying to earn us some money, since that bastard of a father abandon us, so I let my grades slip because of my night jobs. So I started not doing my homework and started flunking my tests from the lack of knowledge I was getting into my head. Therefore getting myself into this low predicament of having to get tutored by some guy trying to get extra community hours. The only thing I hate more than milk *shutters* is having to get help from someone else, and that's saying something because I hate milk with all my being. Ugh I feel sorry for the poor kid who is assigned with tutoring me. Oh well might as well release some stress with a nice game of dodgeball. Mrs. Curtis yells at us to get in a line.<p>

"OKAY YOU LAME EXCUSES FOR HUMAN BEINGS. SEPARATE INTO TWO EQUEL TEAMS. IF YOUR NOT, THERE WIL BE HELL TO PAY!" She's pretty scary, but I'm used to it now since she was my personal karate teacher when I was still doing karate that is. I had gotten all the way to black belt at the age of 8 thanks to her. No really thanks she saved me a lot of trouble with bullies. Once everyone figured out I was a lot stronger than most high schoolers they just left me alone. However it also caused me to not gain anymore friends, and for her to kick me out for causing to much violence. I was fine with it though since I knew there really wasn't much she could teach me and we needed the money we were having to pay her. I hadn't even noticed the game was coming to a close much less that I've actually been playing the game until the guy next to me let out a blood curling scream when he was hit in the balls. I need to stop getting distracted by my thoughts. I turn to look at the other team to find that one kid I always have to battle against in dodgeball. I keep forgetting his name, I think it has some thing to do with jealousy or something. Oh well.

"Hey Edo your losing this time!" Damn he remembers my name and I don't even know his. Well that sucks, and he's probably just mad that I always beat him in this game.

"In your dreams kid." Sure he's taller than me but it doesn't madder cuz I threw the ball at him which he tried to catch but just managed to get grab it as it forced itself out of his grasp. Guess dodgeball ain't so much fun when someone could win and not even be paying attention the whole entire game. I go to the boys locker room to shower and get ready for lunch. As soon as the bell rings I see that one green haired kid leave with that Martel girl. Martel used to be my friend until I started pushing everyone away. The only people now that even talk to me are Roy, a smug bastard and very perverted thinking all girls need to ware miniskirts, Ling, also very perverted and always I mean always starving. If Ling doesn't get his food in time he passes out. Oh and Russell, how could I forget Russell. He literally went one whole year pretending he was me until he started to steal my stuff. That's when I got pissed and beat the crap out of him. I noticed I was now in front of the cafeteria. Damn I really have to stop daydreaming. I get into the line and quickly grab what appears to be a hamburger, but with the cafeteria you never know what it really is. For all I know it could have been a salad I grabbed. I not even kidding once I got a pizza or what seemed to be a pizza but turned out to be a salad. Apparently the salad had been there for a couple of weeks and no one noticed it until I grabbed it and complained. The lettuce had rotted and turned this brownish color like whole wheat breed, and all the other stuff in it made it look the toppings on a pizza. That made me gross out and I wouldn't even go near the cafeteria for a week, and now here I am eating cafeteria food yet again. I noticed I had spaced out again because when I looked around I was already sitting down and finished half of my lunch.

"Dammit! I did it again didn't I?" I asked my friends sitting around me. I didn't have to elaborate on what I had just done since they know me so well.

"Yep"

"Like always"

"You've been spaced out for 30 minuets dude how could we not notice? No that's not the question how could you not notice." Ling was the only one who made a big deal out of my spacing out moments, than the rest of them.

"Well I'm sorry I can't help it one minute I'm there and the next I'm gone I don't even remember half the stuff that I think about so it's not my fault." I said this more towards Ling since he is the one that gets pissed off by it.

"Whatever shorty just please tell me you'll be at the party this Saturday night." Damn him and his short comments.

"WHO THE HELL YOU CALLING SHORT YOU CRAZY CHINESE!" I yell at him completely pissed off since I wasn't in a good mood in the first place, but it seemed that neither was he.

"You! You short stalk! Now answer the fucking question before I rip you dick off and beat you senseless!" I see the others motioning for me to back off but I don't give a fuck since I was the first one to be upset in the first place. Ugh me and repetitive language.

"Shut the hell up Ling! And you know I can't fucking go anywhere on damn Saturdays! I have work and unlike you I actually need to go to you know survive!" I fume at him for a minute before I grab my stuff and leave my half finished hamburger and a stunned Ling, Roy, and Russell. I have never blown up like that. Well I've blown up a lot but never involving my personal life in the rants. That's when I notice most of the cafeteria was quiet and had probably listened to that whole scene, probably gossiping over it now. I walk out to where I used to sit for lunch in 9th grade to find than one green haired kid and Martel with some other people I notice the green haired kid with plenty of times. I just couldn't remember there names. I turn to go somewhere else when I see Martel look over to me with these pity eyes. How I hate those eyes! I turn completely around deciding it was best to just leave school completely when Martel stops me.

"Hey Ed want to sit with us?" She says. I look at her to see the pity gone but replaced with a true hopeful expression with a hint of pleading.

"You sure? I really don't know those guys and I rather be alone right now." I start walking when she stopped me again this time pulling me towards the tree.

"Oh it'll be fine! Here I'll introduce you to them. Plus this is where you used to sit so we just have to let you be with us anyway." Wow this is not the Martel I remember. Martel used to be the less threatening but not by much version of Riza Roy's girlfirend. I pull out of her grasp and question her.

"Okay who are you and what have you done with the real Martel?" I scowl at the look alike to just see her giggle and slap my arm. The fake one must you know because if she hit the real one I would have gotten a bruise.

"Don't be silly Ed come on." She re-grabbed my arm and shoved me into the lap of the green haired kid. I sit up and growl at her.

"What the heck Martel." I quickly stop glaring at her to notice the hands of the boy beneath me wrap around my waist and him whispering into my ear. I had completely forgotten that I had landed on him.

"Oh chibi! So nice for you to join us." I started blushing like crazy but Martel was the only one to know why since I only I trusted her with my deepest darkest secret of being gay. I struggle to push myself off of him to no avail.

"Let go of me you deranged fagot! I don't even know you." He let go of me to mock me by putting his hands to his chest in a hurt like manner.

"Why chibi you hurt me. We even have P.E together. You beat me at practically everything." Like hell I'de know by that description I beat everyone.

"In case you haven't noticed I beat everyone." Then it hit me as to what he's been calling me.

"AND WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT THAT ITLL BE CONSIDERED CANIBALISM TO EATE SHRIMP!" I yell at him louder than usual because he called me short twice and I hadn't even noticed till now.

"Wow chibi you have some strong lungs." He poked his ear probably trying to hear again. "And I didn't mean chibi in the short way but rather the cute way." He cocks his head to the side letting all his hair fall to one side and making him look really cute. Dammit Ed no bad thoughts now they could tell if you get turned on especially in these pants. I wonder if he really is a guy or just a girl cross-dressing as a guy to show how many gay people there really are in the world. That totally happened one time and she almost caught me being gay until the police showed up. Apparently she had rapped some girl cuz her little theatrical got into her head and she turned into this really phsico girl. I then feel a slap to the back of my head snapping me out of my spaced out moment. I blush from the anger.

"Dammit! Why do I keep doing that." I yell at no one in particular but I was looking at that green haired kid which I still haven't gotten his name.

"Umm... Well I'm not sure what you did but I know for a fact I didn't do anything." I guess he thought I was pissed at him for doing something since I did yell and I was looking at him at the time, but I couldn't help a chuckle that soon turned to a full out laughter at the guys facial expression. He was completely embarrassed for something he didn't know If he did or did not do. I got a bunch of weird stares but Martel was laughing with me and was actually looking happy that I finally laughed after so long. Once I started to calm down I decided to tell the guy he didn't do anything.

"Don't worry about it dude. I didn't really yell at you but at me cuz I have this thing where I start to space out, one time it lasted an hour long. I also tend to do weird things during that time and just stare and things and or people so when I go back to the real world I just yell at whatever's in front of me." I said the last part with a chuckle and glanced away, since I pretty much did the same thing I usually do, spaced out but this time I said everything out loud. I could feel my blush on my cheeks and the stares of eight people. To lessen the tension I decide to ask him his name.

"Ummm... Not to be rude but I still don't know your name." He finally gets out of his shock to smirk at me.

"Oh that's right I'm so sorry. I'm Envy." He points to himself giving me a huge grin. Which kinda creeped me out for a bit then went to the the rest of the gang pointing in turn. "The one that looks slutty is Lust." She gives him a glare that he completely ignores. "The sleeping one is Sloth, the fat ones Gluttony, that jackass right there is Greed." I notice Greed giving me this perverted stare and I guess so did Envy cuz then he punched the guy in the face knocking him unconscious. "The two guys next to him is Doug and James." They wave at me then go back to Greed to make sure he's okay. Envy doesn't bother introducing Martel since it was obvious we know each other, but he did seem curious as to why.

"So how do you and Martel know each other?" He asked doing that cute side ways looking thing that made me blush but before I could answer Martel beat me to it which pissed me off but was fine with it since I wouldn't know how to say it without hurting her feelings in some way.

"We're friends, and we used to hang out all the time before he pushed everyone away from him and then I meet you." So she still thinks of me as a friend? I'm glad, makes me smile that people still like me after being so rude to them. I them notice Envy stare at me with those same pity eyes I loathe.

"So you don't have any friends you talk to anymore?" Again before I could even open my mouth Martel was already answering.

"He has three friends but only because there as stubborn as he is and won't let him be alone." She said this with venom in her voice and a shove to my back which landed my face very close to something getting hard every second I stare there shocked as to what my face was being pressed to. However Envy the owner of this hard thing (dick) didn't even sound embarrassed at his hardening cock. Quite the opposite he sounded almost lustfull.

"Why chibi, meaning cute by the way, I didn't know you wanted me that badly." I blush and quickly get up felling my dick starting to harden at the closeness I was with his. Then in turn notice everyone else had already left including Martel.

"What? We're the fuck did they all go?" I ask trying to get my mind off the fact that my dick is getting harder with Envy's lustful eye in me.

"Well while your face was pressed to..." Eeeck

"No need to elaborate on that specific detail, please." He just smirks and trails a hand down my leg. I hadn't even realized his hand was on my shoulder.

"Fine chibikuns." I twitch at that trying not to blow it. "Well I guess you had spaced out during you know that time." He points to his lap while wiggling his eyebrows. Succeeding in turning me on even more that there was starting to be a noticed bump on my pants if you looked. "But don't worry it was like for 5 minutes so they just decided to leave. Dragging Greed since he still hasn't woken up." He looks down at his watch I didn't notice he was waring.

"Looks like we got 8 minutes. Let's go." He stands up pulling me with him. That's when I notice he isn't hard anymore but I am. What made it worse is that he seemed to notice as well.

"Well look what we have here. It seems my little chibi has gotten turned on." I mumbled a response to the short comment but it came out more like

"Don't little me call." What the heck is happening I'm already getting attracted to this dipshit. He probably even smokes and does all that crap cuz he smells like shit. Then all my thoughts just vanished when he pushed me to the tree and kissed me. I couldn't respond right away. His lips felt almost perfect against mine. That's when his leg rubbed up against my length and I gasped. Letting his tongue in. That's when I decided to push him off.

"What the hell are you doing Envy." He looked up at me cuz I had pushed him to the ground.

"Well I'm sorry but I was just having some fun, plus it seems as if you enjoyed it." He pointed to my pants were smirking at me with hungry eyes. I could feel my dick throbbing for more.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay I'm gonna cut it off there I'm planning on doing more I just want to see for now if anyone likes it. My other story is still my priority but I have a thing when it comes to the amount of words in a story. So I like reviews it makes me feel liked and I just like seeing if anyone really likes my story so yea<br>I am now starting college classes in like 1 and a half weeks so postings will be late. And on top of that I am moving again for like the 13th freaking time so no internet at home. Sometimes I hate my life. **


	2. Gains a Stalker

**Okay so I finally had time to write this next chapter and I'm sorry to have kept you guys waiting not that many people have actually read it but still there's been views** **witch I'm happy about so whatever I forgive those who haven't read it yet. Anyways so my other story is under construction and so now I have more time to write this one so there will be faster updates but not by much, reason being that I still have college and have already had to drop one class and can't offered another drop much less a failing grade so most of my time is for college but who wants to hear all this crap anyways on with the story **

**hope you like it so review please**

* * *

><p><strong> Gains A Stalker <strong>

I pull the pipsqueak off the tree liking the reaction I got from him when I kissed him and pointed out his hard on. Even though I don't know if he's gay it's still nice to know he could get turned on by me and not -run away screaming like a little kid being raped- when I kissed him. Its probably time to go now so I shake him a bit to get him out of that blank state of mind he's in."Yo chibi time to wake up and go to class." I shake him a bit more then finally get a response but not that one I was hoping for. "What the hell! Why'd I get slapped ?" I hold up my hand to my cheek and give him the cutest puppy eyes I could muster up, but all he did was glare at me.

"You had no right to just up and kiss me like that much less get me turned on even more now so the least you deserve is that slap and STOP CALLING ME FREAKEN SHORT YOU SICK AND DERANGED BASTARD!" Holy crap was his lungs strong. I could still feel the ringing from the first time he yelled and now I think I might be going death.

"Golly chibi I already told you I'm not meaning the term short but if your gonna keep yelling like that I'll call you pipsqueak instead. And by the way I don't really care if you wanted that kiss or not that goes for the hard on as well if I want something I'm gonna freaken get it even if you don't want to be mine I'll make you mine." I pull him by the front of his shirt and force his face close to mine. "Got it pipsqueak? Your mine." I give him a peak on the lips then dropp him. I turn around and start walking back to class. I feel that great buzz you get when doing something you love but with that start of a headache you get when you know your not supposed to be doing something at the same time; I just love it though cuz I just feel amazing when starting a new game of cat and mouse with a mouse who's good at not being caught, however bad cuz this is the exact obsession that got me into the hospital in the first place. Though no one knows about that hospital thing other that my family, the Sin's. However I've never really cared about my health so on with the game and like that annoying pink haired bitch said in the hunger games "And may the odds be ever in your favor." I really hated that voice she used cuz it made me want to scratch my ears of my head. So with my thoughts I walk into the school building.

Ed's pov

I'm shell shocked and just because of the tree behind me am I still standing. What the fuck just happened. I'm pretty sure I was not in my own little world this time and I actually experienced what I just saw but what the heck just happened. Some random guy just kissed me and said that I'm gonna be his. Not that I'm a homophobe or anything I just don't get why he was pissed much less having that scary look on his face kinda like that one bully that the whole... School... HOLY MOTHER OF ALCHEMY! That was Envy _THE ENVY_ the one that everyone is scared of and say to stay away from him whatever the case. They say that if he finds you remotely mentally stable or if you annoy him he'll mess with your mind and turn you into a basket case. They say that just because one if his teachers wouldn't stop annoying him for getting to class late he said some really fucked up things to her and she ran home crying and the next day there was a new teacher because the other one committed suicide. Of course all this is actually from the mouth of Ling who is known for being a bit overly exaggerating but this isn't something that only he has told me though ether. I here snippets of conversations every now and then from the other kids in the school and Holyholyholyholy. I am in some deep shit now. What makes me wonder though is why Martel is with them and why they all left when I was a bit out of it. Why would Martel leave me like that I thought she still thought of me as a friend. And who...

"EARTH TO THE SHORTY!" I here Ling yell out. When did I get to class and how did I get my stuff.. And did Ling just call me _SHORT_.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING SHORT THAT HE COULD LIVE IN A MOUSE HOLE AND EVEN THEN WOULD BE CONSIDERED A MANSION FOR HIM!" I yell at the top of my lungs. I am not in the mood to be talked down to especially since I now have a deranged palmtree after me. palmtree? umm maybe saying that to him might not be a good idea so Ed take that out of you vocabulary.

"YO! Earth to Ed! come on man I just got you out of your forsaken world why'd you go back in? I have a very important question to ask you." Ling wined in my ear. It just occurred to me that Ling actually had his hair down right now and with that leather jacket and pants he was wearing made him look like a biker. the fingerless leather gloves also helped the image. Now he's putting on his sunglasses what a nice coincidence. Oh and if I look closer into the reflection of the glasses I see a fuming Palmtree. Oh crap.

"Umm Ling what was it that you had to tell me? And please for the love of all things holy don't say its about Envy." I look at my friend with pleading eyes that he did not piss off that monster that is currently after me cuz if he did then I will get part of that anger thrown my way.

"Yea. You see... ummm when I was walking to this class I was trying to balance two of the milks from lunch and of course they were opened so when umm... Envy comes in from outside he knocks into me and spills all the milk on himself so I took the liberty of borrowing Roy's stuff and by that I mean all this leather and sunglasses, then let my hair down so he wouldn't recognize me." Oh Ling you dumbass. why couldn't I have normal friends for once and not these weirdo's who always get into trouble and leave me to join psychopaths. What makes me wonder though is how Ling got Roy to let him borrow his things since I thought that that's what he was wearing today. Especially his sunglasses since he treats those things like his baby, but whatever Ling could be persuasive sometimes so its better not to ask how he gets things done.

"Ling why were you even balancing milks on your head? No scratch that why did you have to go and piss of Envy for? And if he comes this way I will kill you then revive you just so I can kill you again." Ling holds up his hands and shakes his head.

"Nu uh man I don't even know what I do half the time you know that." Yea sadly I do, you see Ling is a druggy and hasn't been sober for like two months this time. Don't ask me how he hasn't gotten caught yet cuz I got no clue. I mean he even openly admits that in class that he's high or whatnot so he must have the luck of Satin or something cuz that guy never gets caught.

"Well dude ill still kill you if he comes this way so you better pray to God that he doesn't recognizes you." I look at the reflection of Envy through Lings (Roy's) glasses and see him scanning the room.

"Yea so just don't say my name cuz I heard that Envy memorizes everyone's name you know just in case." As soon as he says that I see Roy come in the class and angrier, if possible, than Envy; wearing his soaked gym clothes because he had that class after his lunch witch is a little bit after our lunch begins. Knowing him and Ling and adding Envy to the mix all hell is about to break loose.

"Ling who the heck gave you permission to take my stuff!" Roy comes fuming towards him and the poor guy just has this look of pure horror as Envy finally spots him. Even though Roy was closer to us than Envy, Envy actually got to us before Roy. Envy then picks up poor Ling who probably already peed in his (Roy's) pants.

"I'm only gonna ask this question once you brat so you better listen and you better listen well." I see Roy stop in midtracks making him almost trip but regains his cool before anyone could notice it, and poor Ling is already so scared that he probably already fainted in Envy's hold. I could see everyone looking our way trying to see what Envy's gonna do to this poor guy, and shushing people who are talking so they can hear. Even the teacher got quiet and dropped his things. "Are you..." he pauses for like maybe a minute and I swear I saw him look at me for a second through the corner of his eyes. "...friends with the pipsqueak here?" As soon as he finishes his sentence you could here the confused whispering around the room even I let out a breath of air in a confused kind of of way. I look at Ling and his mouth opening and closing making him look like a fish. **(AN: Okay sorry for interrupting I know this is getting good right now but I had to add that yes the fish comment is used every ware and is the laziest description of all time but if you actually ever see someone in this situation you'll know that that is really the best and only description for it and it is really how they look like. Now back to the story.)** he tries opening his mouth again and lets out a bit of air showing his confusion just like I did.

"ummm...what?" He finally lets out and be it be not the best choice.

"I said I wasn't going to repeat myself you runt." this time he says this like death himself. Ling then barely heard squeaks out a,

"Yes he's my friend." Envy then drops him back into his chair and puts his face very close to his.

"Well you better thank him for saving your life right now cuz you made me have to change my damn clothes and I loved that outfit." that's right he is wearing something different than I while ago. He is wearing ripped black faded jeans with a plain green shirt and was wearing a very skimpish outfit before with leather jeans and a midriff kind of top. Ling then turns his head towards me and lets out a small wispier of thanks, but I guess Envy didn't like it cuz he grabs his hair and pulls him up his seat a bit.

"I'm sorry I couldn't hear that. Could you pipsqueak?" he paused for a bit but not enough time for me to actually answer. "No you see he couldn't hear now tell him in a loud and clear voice." Ling again turns his head but this time with a look of sheer pain written all over his face, and Envy with a look of pleasure and this creepy grin that would scare a kid clean into the mad house.

"Thank you Edward for saving my life." Envy then lets go of his hair and pats it as if to make it all better.

"Good now you owe me 300 dollars to replace the clothes you fucked up." he looks my way as if to think for a bit with his had still on Lings head then adds, "You also have till next week on Tuesday to gain the money and give it to me." he turns to go to his seat because I remember now that he has this class but half way into the turn decides not to and goes back to facing Ling. "Get out of that seat." when Ling hesitates a bit he barks out a, "Now!" of course Ling fly's out of the seat running into Roy and grabbing him to take off probably to give him back his clothes. that's when I relize Envy is now sitting next to me. _ENVY'S_ sitting _next_ to _me_. he then looks at me and just starts staring even after the teacher starts to teach. he doesn't even make a move to get out his stuff or anything. After a while it started to get unbearable and Ling was not going to come back.

"What the hell do you want?" I wispier loud enough and slamming my pencil onto my desk to put emphasis on how annoyed I really was. I see out of the corner of my eye some people look my way in shocked expressions that I actually talked to Envy much less got angry at him.

"Nothin' pipsqueak just admiring the view." Okay that was the last straw forget being scared of him. I am not gonna allow some palmtree to keep calling me short cuz I am not short.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING SHORTER THAN A GRAIN OF RICE YOU STUPID PALMTREE." After I said that I realized I called him a palmtree and then I see the vein in his forehead twitch a bit. Uh oh Ed you were supposed to delete that word form you vocabulary.

"Mr. Elirc. Please refrain from yelling in the class you are disturbing the peace." What the heck Envy just beat up poor Ling and I'm getting called out for yelling. I the see Envy glare a bit at the teacher and he went back to teaching as if he didn't call me out in t he first place.

"Just this once shorty will I let you off with a warning." I turn my attention back on Envy just as he closes his eyes and then opens them again this time looking like he's about to kill me and with the position his head was in when he was "admiring me" made him look more like a psychopath. "Do not ever call me a fucking palmtree again. Got it Chibs." Again I see some people look our way and then quickly turn around to gossip to there neighbors about big bad Envy actually letting someone off with a warning. Which will probably led to some nasty rumors about us, but back to the situation at hand. I will not let anybody call me short no matter who it is including this guy.

"Well ill stop calling you palmtree if you stop calling me Chibi or anything having to do with height." I look into his eyes for a bit until I got just a bit uncomfortable at being stared at with a look of a wild animal trying to be controlled, so instead I grab my pencil again and copy what the teacher had put on the board just now. I then hear him let out a breath of air so like the dumb kid I am turn to look at him.

"Chibi." he puts emphasis into that word making my eye twitch with anger. "I do not make deals so I will continue to call you short so you better not call me a palmtree again." He looks at me this time with pure malice and obviously losing his temper very quickly, but me and my stubbornness doesn't pay any head to that warning.

"I will keep calling you palmtree Palmtree until you call me by my name." that wasn't the smartest thing to do cuz just then he got up form his chair so quick even Flash would have been left in the dust, and grabbed my arm then started to drag me off my seat. I had just enough time to snatch my stuff from the floor and my desk before Envy started pulling me towards the door. I could see the teacher open his mouth as if to tell us something but then thought better of it and just gave me this look that said good luck. Like I needed good luck. What I needed wasn't some dumb good luck but an adult to interfere with this abusing bully. Envy threw me out the door and against the wall of lockers. I get up to just get almost hit in the face but instead him veering a bit to the left and punching a good sized dent into the lockers.

"In case you weren't listening pipsqueak. I said I don't make compromises so your gonna have to stop calling me a damned palmtree." I really need to learn when to back down.

"And I said that I wont stop calling you a palmtree until you stop calling me short." I look at him with all the stubbornness I could muster out of my very scared and slightly starting to shake frame. sadly no matter how scary I could make myself look did not stop the fact I was gonna get punched. right then he punched me so hard in the stomach I thought his arm was gonna go right through it. He dropped me and let me regain my breath before picking me up by my braid.

"I'm gonna ask this question until I get the right answer from you but you will get a punishment every time you answer wrong. so here it goes. Are you going to keep calling me a palmtree." My stubbornness will kill me if not right now then later on.

"Yes I am." He growls and knees me in my stomach making it hurt ten times worse than before and proving that I indeed have a bruise on my stomach.

"Okay lets try that again shall we?" He pulls me a bit higher still grabbing me by my braid. "Are _you_ going to keep calling _me_ a palmtree?" Again my stubbornness takes control.

"Yes." I spit out right before I get kicked in the balls but this time not as hard as the stomach. I then here Envy's voice still asking the question but now starting to sound a bit distant as the world around me turns... black.

* * *

><p><strong>Ohhhh this is getting good. well I think it is but then again I'm writing this so I'm of course gonna think that. So anyways thank ya'll guys for reading and for my friend who said they'll read it so you know who you are and you read this tell me what you think of it next time you see me and if you don't I'm gonna be one sad person so guys please review love ya'll. <strong>


End file.
